guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cheese Slaya/Most Hated People On The Wiki
Don't take it personally. Just don't.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 17:34, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :*waits for the "OMG I HAVE BEEN PERSONALLY ATTACKED"* –Ichigo724 18:06, 9 April 2007 (CDT) ::I was wondering how long I'd have to wait before he remembered to add me to the list :P -Auron 18:39, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :::I nominate User:NightAngel!!! ;-) --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 20:32, 9 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Okay:D By popular demand, User:NightAngel has just secured a spot in The Guiness Book of World Records!!!Gratz!— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:11, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Any more nominees before I finish ticking off skuld?— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:14, 9 April 2007 (CDT) I didn't make the list for just being so much better than you? ;) [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:17, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :D— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:18, 9 April 2007 (CDT) ::I don't see why it would be so hard to get on this list. All you have to do is "comment" and vote on all the untested builds. The authors practically do all the hating for you, given the right kind of comment. --8765 23:27, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Not amny people, although I have one in mind hwo I hate with a passion...but I fear GW:NPA and so remain quiet:D— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:34, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Hmmm... I nominate Sigma... people have gotten quite angry at him for various votes. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:40, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :dangerously close to GW:NPA; Hilarious, and i'm a bit dissapointed i didn't make the list, but still, too close to npa for comfort. with love --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 23:44, 9 April 2007 (CDT) ::Well, actually, I believe there is precedent. Also, these aren't really attacks, Cheese Slaya isn't saying he hates them, merely that they are people who tend to get attacked by the community. Also, by specifying it as a joke, I would say that he gets rid of any chance of this being taken the wrong way. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:46, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :::i know, i was just hoping to edge over the top. quit foiling my devious plan. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 23:47, 9 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Mwhahahahaha! This is what you get for claiming you are faster than me! [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:49, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :::::The title is what is putting this close to GW:NPA. It makes it sound like there is an absolute consensus on who the community dislikes. If you said "My Hate List," it wouldn't be so risque, but it would not be interesting at all. If it isn't pissing off someone, it doesn't need to be on the internet. --8765 23:50, 9 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::X marks the spot. I'm basically using jokes as an excuse for insulting them:D. Tanaric, I hope you don't mind being on the list, but it makes sense:D And: just for precuations: If you don't want to be on the list tell me and I will remove you...with one exception. Skuld is number 1, he cannot be removed!:DP.S. Honorable stop making edit conflicts:D— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:50, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Wow 3 edit conflicts in a row— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:51, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Sigma's cool, everyone likes him. But his signature, now that's a different story. It keeps changing! Therefore, I nominate Sigma's Signature to the list. As a matter of fact, I nominate ALL of Sigma's Signatures. You might have to expand, top ten might not work for this. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 01:00, 10 April 2007 (CDT) You're right, he always turned the page green...— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya]] (Talk) 01:13, 10 April 2007 (CDT) This talk page gets really big really fast.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 01:14, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Lolz :) #2 yay. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 07:09, 11 April 2007 (CDT) Anyway, is this the offical hated list or yours? [[User:Solus| Solus]] 01:16, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :I believe it's the official one, based on who gets the most complaints, etc... if it was meant as his own, I don't think he would have been quite as nice about it. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>''']] 01:21, 12 April 2007 (CDT) ::You're very smart jioruji, if this were '''my list, then why am i on it? :D— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 02:01, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :::Oh, you made it onto the list? I hadn't been paying attention. :P Congrats! --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>''']] 14:13, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Popular demand, obivously. [[User:Solus| '''Solus]] 07:20, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :D— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 11:43, 12 April 2007 (CDT) You're missing another person that is fairly important... User:Eloc jcg. He's really a swell guy... *wink* --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']]